Link (Hyrulian Chronicles)
Link is the secondary main Character from the fanfic The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles. And the welder of the Master Sword, the Mirror Sword's brother. Personality Link, in contrast to Jessie, is a knight who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He has a similar sense of justice and thought to Jessie, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to frequently clash with Jessie from time to time, although the two are not really at odds with each other. This is best represented in the fact that Link chooses to work in the Empire, whereas Jessie chooses to work in the Steam Workers Union. Link also has a dark side to him, having a dark hatred of the Country of Sol for the death of his parents. History Link is from the capitol of Hyrule like Jessie and the others, his parents were killed in the Battle of the Moonlight bridge. He swore revenge on the person who set Death on the Capitol, and helped won the War of the Seven Blades with the Master Sword. Present Link after helping win the war became friends with Jessie Belforma and Princess Zelda, he is her guard and tries to stop her from ge tting into trouble. In Chapter 2 he saved the party after they ventured to far into the Southern Woods looking for treasure, he took them to Commadant Lloyd who scolded them for taking the Princess to the Woods, after that he gave Jessie a list of people missing on the Sol and Hyrule borders. Later in Chapter 3 The Group finds him on Death mountian and he joins them, after exploring the Goron's Cave they find the Boss and destroy it, Link also seems to have a knowledge on the Seven Weapons with him calling the one they found to Naryu's Bow. Other Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The First Strike *Link is revealed to be the son of a late knight named Finath Belforma. Link dislikes talking about him because he believes his father died leaving nothing behind. Captain Fedrock once ordered his squad to attack a disturbance of Mana in a nearby area, but Link is against the notion because he did not want to repeat the same mistake his father made. During the mission, their captain dies and instructs Jessie to tell Link his father died to protect the people. Relationships *Family: It is unknown what Link's relationship was like with his mother and Father, although by Link telling Jessie about his family, Link was very close to them. *Jessie Belforma: Jessie and Link have a Brotherly relationship, with Link giving Jessie his scarf and Jessie giving Link a watch he had on him to Signify their friendship. *Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear: Zelda thinks of Link as an idiot and tries to get away from as he is assigned her personal guard, but Zelda thinks of Link as a real good comrade. Quotes *''"Really... I want to see if your power is all what you say it is!" (Link to Regal in chapter 5) *"You will pay for making a fool out of me!" (Link to Jessie's cousin Ciel Belforma) *"Nice to know Family is really Important *Chuckle*" '' *''Mom...dad... did you see me...? ''(After Battle Quote) *"''A true warrior shows no weaknesses!" ''(After battle Quote in Eternal Punishment F) *''Show me how much you've grown! ''(Battle Quote in Hyrulian Chronicles: Arena) Trivia *Link is the second strongest Character in the fan fic, Next to Jessie. He killed Gohma in one hit with his Bow and Arrow and sliced right trough it afterwards. *What's Ironic is that Link mentions that he hates water, but Link can use Water Element Artes in combat. *Link was the one that gave Jessie his scarf, and told him to keep it with him at all times, this signifies their eternal friendship. *In the original drafts of Hyrulian Chronicles, Link spoke with a english accent, but in the final version he doesn't. *In he original drafts, Link was to have been almost killed in the battle with Ganondorf later on in the story. *Link seems to be connected with the Belforma Clan, if this is true then either of Link's parents were from the Belforma Family, and text between Jonathan Belforma and Link suggest that Link is his nephew. Category:Link Category:Characters